kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Felix The Cat
'''Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Felix The Cat '''is set to premire in 2012. This will be directed by Dracoknight545 and co-directed by Cameron33268110 Plot In the Kingdom of Oriana, the Princess Oriana, ruler of the kingdom, has been informed by a local fortune teller named Pearl that the Duke of Zill is invading the kingdom. Oriana and Pearl go down into the cavern underneath the castle to use a transporter to go to another world to find a hero to save the kingdom. Just before they can enter the transporter, Oriana and Pearl are captured by the Duke and are imprisoned in his kingdom. But before she's taken away, she sheds a a magical tear that takes on the form of Oriana's image, which flies into the transporter and is immediately transported to Earth. As soon as it arrives, the tear finds Felix the Cat, taking a nap underneath a palm tree. The tear wakes him up and guides him to the abandoned Anairo Gold Mine ("Oriana" spelled backwards) as Sonic and Friend follow to see what's up with the cat, where the transporter is located. Once in the Gold Mine, Daffy goes Nuts for the gold in the mine, while everyone else id distracted by Daffy's greed, Felix, Sonic, Tails, Nancy, June, Thomas, Molly, Naruto, Hinata,Oswald,Charlie, Itchy, Amaterasu, Issun and Conan are soon transported to the fantastic and strange Kingdom of Oriana. When he arrives there, his bag changes into a drill, and accidentally floods the transporter control room when it drills into an ocean. After resurfacing in a swamp of Zill, Felix and Sonic meets Pim, a reluctant lacky who leads Felix to Wack Lizardi, the owner of a local circus. Pim suggests to his boss that Felix could be a new attraction, so Wack confiscates Felix's bag and locks Felix in a cell before and after every show. Meanwhile, The Professor (Felix's arch-nemesis) and Poindexter (The Professor's nephew) and Dr. Eggman have followed Felix and Sonic to Zill, hoping to steal Felix's magic bag and The chaos emerald that Sonic and his frineds have collected. Meanwhile, at the circus, Felix and Sonic meets Oriana. At first, Oriana is skeptical, but soon realizes that Felix and Sonic are the heroes that she is looking for. She tells Felix and his friends that her kingdom was overtaken by the Duke of Zill, who is actually her uncle. The Duke was actually a scientist who suddenly became evil after an experiment went wrong and horribly disfigured his face. He was banished to the Land of Zill and began plotting his revenge after the Zillians began to see him as a god. Felix, Sonic and Naruto promises to the princess that they'll escape, which they do, leaving Wack's circus in shambles. Felix, Sonic, Naruto, Hinata, Tails, Conan, Charlie, Itchy, Amaterasu, Issun, Oswald, Oriana, Pim, and eventually the Professor, Dr. Eggman and Poindexter set off to the kingdom of Oriana. After braving the creatures of the world, they arrive at Oriana, where they confront the Duke. It turns out that the Duke wants the Book of Ultimate Power, which he thinks will give him the power to rule the world. But when he discovers the contents inside the book ("Truth", "Love", and "Wisdom"), the infuriated Duke commands his newest creation, The Master Cylinder, to destroy Felix and his friends. But Felix takes the book and throws it at Master Cylinder. The Duke's robotic minions explode, the Duke flees, but only to be crusher by the remains of The Master Cylinder and the kingdom of Oriana has been saved. Felix,Sonic, Tails, Thomas, Molly, Naruto, Hinata, Oswald, Charlie, Itchy, Amaterasu, Issun, Conan, The Professor, Dr. Eggman and Poindexter walk into the transporter to take them home. Oriana thanks Felix with a hug as Nancy and Hinata kiss their men for helping, and the film ends with Felix saying "Righty-o!" Trivia *Nancy and Sonic finally kiss for the 2nd time **They first kissed in Sonic's Final Destination 5. *Guest Stars: Nancy the hedgehog, Hinata Hyugaa and Dr. Eggman *This is one of those rare times that Dr. Eggman is noce to work with Sonic and his friends. *The Eggwalker makes an appearance as Eggman's mode of trnasportation in Oriana Adventure | Comedy | Action | Dracoknight545 | Cameron33268110 Adventure | Comedy | Action | Dracoknight545 | Cameron33268110